Four Guys And Trouble
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: To any woman worth her salt, they’d be swooning over the thought of having four alpha males fighting over her, but for Iruka, who is really a woman, it’s not because she’s beautiful, but because she’s twisted her ankle. The joy... ::KakaIru, Fem!Iruka::


**Four Guys And Trouble **

**Summary:** To any woman worth her salt, they'd be swooning over the thought of having four alpha males fighting over her, but for Iruka, who is really a woman, it's not because she's beautiful, but because she's twisted her ankle. The joy...

**Pairings:** Kakashi/Iruka

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with this series.

**Warnings:** Oneshot. Female Iruka written within. Yes, I know he is a guy in the series, but hey, what are you going to do?

**AN: **Hello there. Yep, just another experimentation with another series. I've been wanting to try my hand at a Female!Iruka fic for a while now, but couldn't think of anything. Ok, that's not exactly true; I have too many ideas floating around in this head. If you ever want to try a Genderbending fic but need an idea, let me know.

Anyway, I hope you find a bit of enjoyment from my latest creation. Do let me know what you think. Comments, suggestions and rants are all welcomed. Enjoy!

* * *

"I believe it's within her best interest that one of us carry her back to the village. She has been injured, after all."

Yamato; ever calm and practical.

"Agreed! We must protect Konoha's shining youthfulness with our eternal loyalty and devotion!"

Might Gai; ever...enthusiastic and charming?

"Tch, not so loud. The Hokage's going to be pissed when she finds out we let her favourite academy teacher get injured."

Genma; nice to see he knows where his priories lie...

"Meh, I'll handle whatever the old girl throws at us. Now, I think it's best that I carry our dear, sweet Sensei, hmm?"

Kakashi; ever confident and oh-so infuriating. He was finding way too much enjoyment out of her vulnerability.

_I can't believe they're arguing over me_, Iruka thought bitterly to herself as she continued to sit miserably under a large rooted tree, her four companions forming a semi-circle around her as they discuss serious matters amongst themselves. Her ankle, wrapped tightly in a make-shift support bandage was resting out in front of her.

No, they weren't arguing over her because she was unbelievably beautiful, powerful and special; she was not that vain, egotistical or stupid. She was just a foolish Chūnin who twisted her ankle and had to be rescued.

Pride? What pride?

She knew from the moment that Lady Tsunade requested that she accompany Kakashi, Yamato, Gai and Genma on a mission on a potential tip on the whereabouts of Sasuke's location that this trip was going to be a disaster. She was ordered to follow, hoping that perhaps she could talk some sense into the wayward child as she was once his respected Sensei.

It was a desperate hope, but she was willing to try anything. For Naruto's sake.

The tip turned out to be a false lead in order for a group of malicious missing nin's to ambush four of Konoha's best ninjas in a form of self-righteous revenge. It was a well planned and well orchestrated feat, and caught them by surprised. However, they were able to defend themselves readily nonetheless, only sustaining a few minor injuries.

And of course, as twisted fate would have it, her Chūnin vest was one of the very first things to suffer a blow from a sharpen katana. Immediately, four keen and sharply perceptive eyes of scrutiny all turned to her, checking for injuries. It didn't take them long at all the spot that she was sporting a chest unlike any healthy male should.

Thankfully, though, none of them exclaimed loudly that she was a woman while pointing an accusing finger in her direction, much like Naruto did when he first learnt the truth. But he was a mere child back then, nothing like the four professional badasses surrounding her.

"Why not use a jutsu?" Kakashi asked her rather calmly when he spied the bandages around her chest from underneath her standard black shirt, slaughtering an opponent at the very same time. You'd really think he would have waited until after they've disposed of their enemy.

"Because that eye of yours could see right through it, right?" Iruka retorted as sharply as she could while diverting another attack. It was true, however. Jutsu's are well and practical, but for her it was simpler to wear a few form hiding bandages and wear a Chūnin vest a size too big.

Thankfully, the battle didn't last much longer after that, but not before she suffered yet another blow to her pride, this time twisting her ankle while avoiding another attack, falling into Kakashi's waiting arms. He immediately pulled her close as he finished off their last opponent swiftly, a hand on the small of her back as she held onto his vest, allowing him to take her away from the centre of battlefield. He continued to hold her close as he perched them upon a large tree branch, ensuring that she did not place any unwanted pressure to her injured limb.

"Meh, you alright there, Sensei?" Kakashi asked her, drawing out the 'sensei' with his usual casual drawl.

"I'm fine," Iruka quickly replied as she surveyed their surroundings, making no attempt to move from his grip, which was surprisingly gentle. "I've just twisted. It won't take long to heal."

The concern was nice, if she was to be truthful, but wasn't necessary; it was just a twisted ankle. It will heal soon enough and they have other pressing matters to worry about.

Leaving the bodies of the enemies behind to regroup elsewhere, none of them asked her why she was hiding, thankfully, so she wasn't forced to explain herself. Ninja's do strange things for many different reasons, so it really wasn't necessary for her to divulge this information.

They simply took a moment or two to assess the situation and whether or not they've learnt anything (other than her gender of course) out of this particular event. And to, of course, check for injuries.

Iruka had lost her hair band during the fight and her hitai-ite was damaged, so now her hair was flowing freely over her shoulders and cascading every once in a while over her eyes, forcing her to constantly swat at the tresses with her hands, rubbing her nose profusely when the strands tickled her features.

Of course, none of the men with her had hair bands she could use; why would they? However, none of them were excused for not taking off their vests to lend to her, theirs being in much better shape than hers that was torn from the viciousness of the attack.

Which was quite a surprise as ever since they advanced on this mission together, the four males around her had been fawning over her like she was some delicate crystal rose that needed constant protection. And that was before they found out about her true gender.

It's bad enough being a Chunin, but being a _female_ Chunin? Well, that just bumped her higher on the delicate flower scale that the four men around her seemed to possess.

Well, they were men after all. It was in their genes (or was it in their macho hormones?) to protect the woman and children of their village. It was breed into them through evolution, despite the fact that women can fight just as well. They just can't help themselves; it's what they do and they do it very well.

However, she was an academy teacher, for Heaven's sake! If she was delicate and fragile like they claimed her to be, her students would have chewed her up and spat her out ages ago! The nasty little vermin's could smell weakness a mile away. And they knew very well how to exploit a grown-up's weak point; they've got that down to a tee.

Luckily, the pranks they tried to pull on her she's done before in her own misspent childhood. They could get nothing over her. And the fact that she could drive that point home time and time again annoyed her students greatly.

She loves them all dearly, anyway. And she was happy to say that they love her too.

While she held great patience for ninjas-in-training, she held no such restraint with four of the seemingly most macho alpha males she ever had the misfortune to meet, the hard luck to be sent on a mission with.

They have spent the last fifteen goddamn minutes arguing amongst themselves who out of the four of them was going to carry her and whether they should carry her on their back or in their arms like some sort of a bride.

Kakashi's suggestion, of course.

Now that Kakashi knew the truth, Iruka was well aware that the talented copy nin would not hesitate in teasing her further. He was constantly trying to rile her up before; late reports with incomprehensible excuses, handing in badly written reports to other 'paper nin' as he called them and making them cry, brandishing that god-forsaken porn magazine around wherever he goes and as of lately, telling her young and innocent students his version of the birds and bees. Imagine what he'll do now?

...Wait. All that teasing; could have known before hand?

Gah! Irritating, know-it-all jerk!

That's it; she's had enough.

"If any of you brainless buffoons are listening, I don't need to be carried!"

Her outburst was only met with silence, the four males turning to gaze at her with unnervingly expressionless gazes.

"Mah," Kakashi drawled as his one visible eye curled up into an expression that told her he was smiling under that mask of his. "You really shouldn't walk on that injured leg, Ruka-chan."

_R...Ruka-chan?!_

"What did you just call me?!" Iruka spluttered in an enraged manner as she immediately took to her feet. However, as fate would have it, a white hot streak of pain erupted from her injured ankle and she fell back to the ground in a heap. Her hand shot out to grab at her ankle as she muttered darkly under her breath when she was certain she heard a few smug chuckles radiate from the group of males.

_Yeah, just prove how right they are, Iruka_, she scowled herself harshly.

"Take it easy, Iruka," Genma said to her as he crouched by her side. "We can't afford any serious injuries at this point."

"Yes! It is imperative that the delicate flower of springtime youth not come to further harm!" Gai exclaimed with his overly loud voice, flashing a blinding smile in her direction, which was quickly followed by the trademark thumbs-up hand signal.

...Nice to see that Gai wasn't treating her any differently than before.

Unfortunately, the dispute on who was the one carrying her back to the village was never settled and the men soon launched themselves back into this oh-so important discussion. Iruka wasn't sure if they were arguing on who got to carry her or who didn't have to burden themselves with her, but either way she knew that this was going to be one long trip back to the village hidden in the leaves.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Iruka muttered as she resigned herself to her fate.

--------------

It was official; there was no benevolent god, but one that was cackling sadistically at her constant hardships. He or She had to be, out of the four Alphas that could be carrying her this very moment, it just happened to be the one she found the most infuriating, and pitifully arousing, of them all.

Kakashi Hatake.

And to shatter what self-respect and dignity she had left, he was carrying her, effortlessly may she add, like some hapless bride. And he looked happy about doing it too.

Well, at least Gai-sensei wasn't the one chosen to carry her. His enthusiasm for her sparkling teaching of today's talented youthful-ness would really fray her nerves further. The motion sickness she'd get from riding on his back would take quite a while to subdue.

Currently, their three other companions had scouted ahead for any possible sign of trouble, leaving her alone, perched in Kakashi's arms as he hummed an overly joyful tune.

Oh, he was enjoying her vulnerability way too much.

"You really need to stop pouting, Sensei," Came Kakashi lazy, yet infuriating drawl right in her ear. "It makes you appear even cuter."

Iruka felt her eyebrow twitched at those words, the smugness curling at the end. "I'm not cute," she told him as a scowl, one she often reserved for dealing with her rumbustious charges, replaced the pout.

"Hmm, not now you're not," Kakashi said after a moment, peering down at her from their different heights through his sleepy, visible eye, his appearance stoic and expressionless.

Iruka didn't do a very good job at hiding her wince from his words.

That...kinda stung. Iruka knew she was no beauty, not even remotely cute, but having to hear someone else agree was a surprisingly significant blow, especially coming from someone who only has one eye showing from behind his mask and hitai-ite.

Of course, the reason why he was hiding his face behind the mask was probably because he was ungodly handsome. She's heard rumours about his facial features; and they were all brimming with sensual admiration. It's been reported that he could make both men and women swoon at the sight of him.

Suddenly, Kakashi's eye curled up in a look of pure amusement. "Right now, as you're glaring at me, you look, what's that word?"

"Hideous?" Iruka retorted with a flick of her tongue.

"Sexy."

Iruka felt her eyes widen in surprise as her cheeks burned from a crimson blush. "W-what?"

However, a moment later she felt an irrational sense of anger bubble in her chest and she sent the famous copy nin a heated glare. He was making fun of her, as usual and it was really starting to get on her nerves. She was injured in the middle of nowhere with four alpha males treating her like glass and she was no getting teased because of some boneheaded missing nin just had to cut her Chūnin vest.

She was not in the mood for this.

"Don't patronize me, Kakashi," she practically hissed at him as she tried to remove herself from his arms. "I may only be some weak little Chūnin, but that doesn't mean I have to put up with your teasing all the time."

"Stop moving," Kakashi scolded her, the arms around her shoulders abruptly tightening their grip in a way that crushed her against his chest.

"I can walk just fine," Iruka insisted as she tried, but failed miserably (damn this man's greater strength than hers) at pushing away. "I'm not that weak."

"We're not treating you like this because we think you're weak, Iruka," Kakashi said to her, his voice low and with a seemingly seductive huskily curl, emitting a shiver to race down her spine. "If anything should happen to you, the tears would never cease to fall."

How...sweetly poetic, but it can't be true. He couldn't possibly think that way about her, right?

"Y-you're just saying that," Iruka protested weakly with a frown on her lips. "I'm no one special."

Kakashi carefully placed her back upon her feet, but kept his hands wound tightly around her waist, crushing her body complete against his in effort to keep her off her injured ankle as well as the maximise their body to body contact. With her eyes wide in surprise, Iruka had her hands on his vest, fingers grasping at his collar tightly, her toes barely touching the ground as he held her effortlessly in his arms. Her hair fell over her shoulders, framing her face haphazardly again by the wind, but she paid it no mind. There was something within Kakashi's visible eye that was making her pulse race.

His Sharingan was covered, hidden behind his forehead protector, and yet there was this sense of feeling that she was being drawn into his gaze.

Iruka suddenly found herself reaching for his mask, her slightly trembling fingers daring what many others have tried, and failed, to do. However, Kakashi made no attempt to prevent her, increasing her courage enough for her to brush her fingertips against the feel of the fabric.

Then, carefully as she traced the outside line of his mask, she curled her fingers around the material and then quickly pulled it down, her heart skipping a beat as she did so. A flaring blush immediately danced across her scar as she literally realized a gasp of surprise.

The rumours were true...he was incredibly handsome.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Kakashi murmured to her, Iruka barely catching the words as her heart thundered loudly in her chest when she took in the sight of his chiselled features.

Iruka didn't realize how close they were to each other until Kakashi's mouth suddenly moved forward to claim hers in a surprising, yet incredibly tender kiss. Her shock at the sudden intimacy soon melted into pleasure, the feel of Kakashi's lips against hers deepening into a long kiss of exploration. For all its tenderness there was a great deal of passion lurking just beneath the surface and she knew that Kakashi could feel it too.

She wasn't sure what spurned on this moment, but she wasn't going to stop him to ask.

Wrapping her arms around his neck to allow the kiss to continue and to deepen further, Iruka knew it was intensely risky to be sharing a kiss with a man that both infuriates and arouses her in the middle of the wilderness after surviving a potentially dangerous ambush. The ninja part of her brain was ordering her to be professional, to be cautious as they're not out of danger yet and to stop such silly nonsense.

But the woman in her says screw it all and just enjoy this moment.

Oh, and she will.

However, after a few more drawn out moments of bliss, there was the sound of an overly forced cough that pulled her back into reality. A curse escaped Kakashi's mouth as he abruptly pulled up his mask while Iruka whipped her head around to the source of the noise, her gaze immediately colliding with that of three certain travelling companions.

_Oh god_...

Iruka could feel herself blushing as the other three males upon realizing had returned when they were distracted. Yamato appeared awfully quiet, his expression quite blank. He was probably in shock upon seeing the two of them in a rather...compromising position.

_Stop blushing, you fool,_ she scowled herself lightly in her mind. _You're not a teenager anymore_.

"So, that's why you made us scout ahead, Kakashi?" Genma asked from around his sebon, perched on a set of lips that was creased into a knowing smirk. His voice and expression was filled with slightly perverted innuendo, while Might Gai simply sparkled with adorning admiration.

"Congratulations to my Eternal Rival!" he stated in a booming voice, his bowl haircut reflecting the sun's rays as he flashed the most elaborate thumbs up in their direction. "You have finally succumbed to the springtime youth of everlasting love, gaining the affection of Konoha's most cherished flower!"

...She really wished Gai-sensei would stop referring to her as a flower.

Rolling his visible eye, Kakashi removed one arm from around her waist, slipping it around her legs and hoisting her into his arms once again. "I take it the path is clear, hm?" he questioned coolly as he breezed pass them, keeping a tight hold onto her.

He then paused and sent a look over his shoulder, one she couldn't fully seen, but by the winces on Genma and Yamato's faces (Gai too busy announcing to the heaven's above how Kakashi had beaten him once again), he was no doubt warning them to not utter a word to her in the form of a taunt.

A smile slipped upon her lips as she found herself sitting quite happily in his arms now, resting her head on his shoulder as he continued to move again. He might have warned their companions (and anyone else who happens to spy them in the streets of their beloved village) not to tease her, but this won't stop Kakashi from teasing her in the future. However, at least now she knew how to retaliate when he went a little too far.

And if he knew what was good for him, and his libido for that matter, he'd be turning his mission reports in on time from now on.


End file.
